


You Understood The Whole Time?

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I dont really know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: When Yamaguchi's friend from America visists, Kuroo can't help by fall for him. The only problem is that Kuroo doesn't speak English.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and rushed, sorry if it kinda sucks. And not spelled checked.  
> Doing something short while in between my kurotsuki fic and my neko series

“You know, I don’t get why Tadashi would have his friend come over, then suddenly have to work, thus making me pick him up.” Kuroo grumbled into the phone, scanning the airport for a tall blond kid with glasses. Of course, Yamaguchi had told Kuroo that his friend is coming over from America, but failed to mention that he would have to work the day said friend comes.

“Bro, maybe his friend will be like really hot?” Bokuto exclaims.

“I don’t know. Americans aren’t that hot.”

Then, Kuroo locks eyes with a person that meets the description. “I think I found him.” He hangs up, walking towards the blond. “Are you Tsukishima Kei?”

The blond stares for a good two minutes before nodding.

“Do you speak Japanese?” Kuroo asks, now remembering that Yamaguchi never mentioned that. His English isn’t that good. Tsukishima shakes his head. _Oh fun._

“ **Car. Go.”** Kuroo tries. Tsukishima nods.

The ride back to the shared apartment is quiet. Kuroo focuses on driving, trying to not think that Yamaguchi has a really hot friend from America. He can tell the blond is America, since the hair color is not seen in Japan, but his name makes Kuroo question it. When they arrive at the apartment, Yamaguchi was already there.

“Tsukki!” The boy cries, hugging the taller.

Kuroo smiles. _Tsukki, how cute._

“Tadashi.”

Kuroo feels his knees go weak. His voice sounds so nice.

“Thanks Kuroo.” Yamaguchi beams.

“ **Can we talk alone?** ” Tsukishima asks.

Yamaguchi nods, grabbing Tsukishima’s bag, turning and walking to his room. Tsukishima follows. Tsukishima closes the door once they enter.

“Tadashi, I was not prepared for you to have a hot roommate.” He breathes out in Japanese.

“Oh god, you pretended you can’t speak Japanese?”

“I panicked, ok?”

Yamaguchi laughs. “Ok, I won’t say anything. My English could use some work anyways.”

In the living room, Kuroo talks on the phone, sitting on the couch. “Bro, I am in deep. This guy is hot. Tall, blond, and lanky. And his voice man.”

“Go get it.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t speak Japanese and my English is really shit.”

“Freckles will translate for you.”

“I’m not sure how he’d feel about me hitting on his best friend.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Yamaguchi says, standing right behind Kuroo.

Kuroo shrieks, throwing the phone in the air. Tsukishima snickers behind his hand.

“Dammit freckles, don’t do that.”

Yamaguchi just giggles. He turns to Tsukishima. “ **Tsukki go sleep. You had a long flight.”**

 **“Fine. Night.”** Tsukishima walks back to Yamaguchi’s room.

“Freckles, Tsukki has a Japanese name, right?”

“His dad is from here, but his mom is from America.”

“That would explain the blond hair.”

“So, you want to hit on Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smirks, taking a seat next to Kuroo.

“He’s hot. I can’t help it.”

“Yea, but Tsukki is sarcastic and a prick.”

Kuroo looks at Yamaguchi, slightly shocked that he just said that. “I can’t believe you just said that about your friend.”

“It’s true.” Yamaguchi shrugs. “Tsukki knows it.”

“Fine. Tell me more about Tsukki.”

~~

The next morning, Kuroo drags himself into the kitchen. Yamaguchi is singing off key to a song, making pancakes. No one else. Kuroo thinks he dreamed all that.

“Dude, Freckles, weirdest dream. That friend of yours, came over and he was so hot.”

Yamaguchi laughs. “Kuroo, that happened.”

“Oh shit, I’m fucked.” Kuroo groans, sitting down in the chair, dropping his head on the table.

“ **Is he ok?** ” Tsukishima asks, suddenly right behind Kuroo. Kuroo screams.

“ **Just crushing over you.”** Yamaguchi explains.

“I hate this. Not understanding.” Kuroo complains.

“Well, I have to work today, so can you show Tsukki around?”

“Uh…sure, I guess.”

“ **Tsukki, is that ok?”** Yamaguchi looks to Tsukishima, who shrugs. “He’s ok with it.”

After breakfast, Yamaguchi got ready for work and left. Kuroo waited by the door for Tsukishima, trying to think of ways to communicate with him. Tsukishima steps out of Yamaguchi’s bedroom.

“ **Go**?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods, resisting the urge to laugh at his horrible English.

Kuroo takes Tsukishima around the city, gesturing wildly every time he need to ask or say something to Tsukishima. Kuroo was proud of himself, as Tsukishima seemed to understand. Later, as they sit down at a small café, Tsukishima pointing to the menu and Kuroo ordering.

They sit at booth, waiting for their food to arrive.

“Hey, Hey, Hey.” A voice rings throughout the café.

Kuroo groans. “Of all the days to run into Bokuto.”

Bokuto bounces up to the table, plopping himself next to Kuroo. Akaashi stands by the table.

“Is it ok if I sit here?” Akaashi asks.

“Akaashi, he doesn’t speak Japanese.” Kuroo explains right away. “Freckles’ friend from America.”

“ **Can I sit here?”**

**“Go ahead.”**

**“** Damn Akaashi, you gotta teach me.” Kuroo says.

“ **Don’t teach him.”** Tsukishima says. Akaashi raises an eyebrow, then drops it.

“ **Pretending to not know Japanese to mess with him?”**

**“Mostly yes. Please don’t say anything.”**

**“I won’t. It might actually be enjoyable.”** Akaashi smiles.

“ **I think you and I will get along great.”** Tsukishima smiles back.

“Akaashi, translate.” Kuroo demands.

“Oh, oh, oh. I got this dude. I heard the word ‘Japanese’.” Bokuto announces.

“Yea, so did I, but that doesn’t explain much.” Kuroo grumbles.

“Sorry my English is as bad as yours.” Bokuto pats Kuroo on the back.

“Anyways, Tsukki.” Kuroo says, pointing to Bokuto. “Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji. Guys, Tsukishima Kei.”

“Man, Freckles has one hot friend.” Bokuto comments.

“I know dude.” Kuroo agrees.

“Do you think, like, all Americans are this hot?”

“I don’t know. Plus, he’s half Japanese.” Kuroo adds.

Akaashi holds back a laugh, shoulders shaking. Tsukishima covers his hand with his mouth. Before the two could question it, the food arrives. A burger and fries for Kuroo. Strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima.

As they eat, Bokuto fills the silence, talking fast. Kuroo stops once in a while to add a few comments. The food is gone quickly.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. “More?” He points to the empty plate. Tsukishima cocks his head to the side. “More?” He tries again, pretending to eat. Akaashi laughs while Tsukishima pretends to not understand. He tries again. “ **Um…fruit..** no, dammit, what’s the word for food?” He tries a few more times. “Dammit, Akaashi, ask if he’s still hungry.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer, to busy laughing.

“Bo, help me.”

“Ok..um…food…hungry?” Bokuto gestures like Kuroo, blurting out random English words. “Akaaaaaaashi.” Boukto whines. “Please help!”

Akaashi’s laughter calms down. “I like this guy.”

“ **I don’t see how you deal with this. It drives me nuts.”**

 **“You get used to it.** ” Akaashi shrugs. **“Sometimes they provide good entertainment.”**

 **“** Anyways, Tadashi should be back soon, so we need to get going.” Kuroo says.

“Bye Tsukki!” Bokuto smiles and waves.

“Take care Tsukishima.”

“ **You too.”** Tsukishima nods.

“Well, Tsukki?” Kuroo smirks at Tsukishima, holding out his arm. “ **Go?”**

Tsukishima refuses the arm, instead, walks off without Kuroo. The walk is short, Kuroo silent for once. When they get back, Yamaguchi is already back, on the couch reading.

“How did it go?”

“ **Entertaining.”** Tsukishima says.

“It went good. I did a good job explaining things.” Kuroo smiles proudly, sitting next to Yamaguchi.

“ **He did not.”**

**“It couldn’t have been that bad Tsukki.”**

**“It was. Just ask Akaashi.”**

“You ran into Akaashi?” Yamaguchi turns to Kuroo.

“He and Bo were at the café and they sat with us. Which, by the way, we had a hard time asking Tsukki if he was still hungry. And Akaashi was laughing. I don’t get it.”

Yamaguchi smiles. “You know he’s good at English.”

“I know. I’m taking a nap. Wake me when it’s time to eat.” Kuroo gets up, retreating to his room.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looks to his friend.

“It was funny.” He says in his defense, keeping his voice low. “Even Akaashi was in on it.”

“Of course.”

~~

Two weeks went by quickly for Kuroo. He felt closer to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi had to work, so Kuroo ended up keeping Tsukishima company. Kuroo bursts through the apartment door, after seeing Bokuto and Akaashi. He looks around for Tsukishima, but only finds Yamaguchi.

“Where’s Tsukki? I wanna tell him how I feel.” Kuroo looks at Yamaguchi, sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand.

“Back with his family.”

Kuroo gasps. “Freckles, no.” He drops to his knees in front o the couch, awkwardly hugging Yamaguchi. “I was going to tell him I like him.”

“I could give you his number.”

“Freckles, you cant do it over phone. Make him come back.”

“Kuroo, he’s hours away right now.”

Kuroo groans, moving to lay face first on the carpet.

“Kuroo stop.”

~~

Three weeks went by. Kuroo stopped bugging Yamaguchi after the first week. He wasn’t over Tsukishima, but he could tell Yamaguchi was getting annoyed and Kuroo is afraid to see what Yamaguchi looks like mad.

Kuroo enters the apartment, hearing Yamaguchi talking to someone. Kuroo suspected the phone, until he heard another voice. He runs into the kitchen, slipping on water that was spilt on the floor. He hits the ground, groaning.

“Kuroo!” Yamaguchi cries out.

“I think I heard an angel in here.” Kuroo sits up, looking at Tsukishima. “I was right.”

“ **Did he seriously miss me this much?” Tsukishima asks.**

**“Yes.”**

“Well Kuroo, Tsukki is back, didn’t you want to say something to him?” Yamaguchi asks.

“I can’t do that now. I look stupid, confessing to him after I slipped on the floor.”

“Fine, but he isn’t staying long.”

“Shit, ok, ok.” Kuroo stands up, trying to remember what Akaashi told him to say in English. “ **Tsukki, I really like you, would you please go down on me**?”

Tsukishima stares at Kuroo for a few seconds before breaking into a laugh. He hunches over, grabbing his stomach. Kuroo’s face cringes in pain.

“Y-You don’t have to laugh.” He mumbles.

“I-I can’t do this anymore.” Tsukishima breathes out.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo cocks his head to the side. “You speak Japanese?”

“I can, yes.” Tsukishima fixes his glasses. “I’m actually from here. My hometown is just a few hours from Tokyo.”

Kuroo whips his head to Yamaguchi. “You said he was from America.”

“Well, he’s living there right now with his brother.”

“And visiting his parents?”

“In his hometown a few hours from here.”

“And the pretending to not understand?”

“I was surprised by your hair.” Tsukishima says, a small smile on his face.

“You guys are cruel.” Kuroo crosses his arms, pouting.

“If it helps Kuroo, I do like you back.” Tsukishima confesses.

“You do?” Kuroo’s mouth drops.

“Yea, I was surprised too.” He teases.

“Oh shut up. You both still suck.”

“Fine, then I guess no goodbye kiss for you. Tadashi, could you walk me to the train station?”

“Of course Tsukki.”

The two smile, walking to the front door.

“Hey wait, I’ll take that offer!” Kuroo yells, running after them.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at Akua-rose
> 
> Again, sorry that its rushed


End file.
